The Russian nightmare
by Pladaski
Summary: The fanfic is based on a rp, and its about Prussia and Belarus finding love and Russia doing all he can to prevent them from having a happy life together.
1. Chapter 1

The Russian nightmare

_Prussia's POV:_

The world conference was in full go, and the awesome me is bored as fuck. The nation Belarus comes in the door, almost running towards Russia. She stops up as she sees Russia holding his arms around China. Belarus gritted her teeth and pulled out her knife, but Russia stopped her when he looked at her and said ''beat it Belarus... I don't love you and I never will. I'm marrying Yao.'' She shook her head and backed off. I've never heard Russia speak such harsh words to his little sister and I gritted my teeth and glared over at the large Russian country as he snuggled up against China's side and kissed him in front of Belarus. Oh god I wanted to punch his face.  
>'' N..niet… big brother… you can't marry him.. He will only end up hurting you.. Just as all the other nations'' she cried and held her knife tightly, but Russia just glared back at her, making her tear up and run out of the conference room.<p>

'' you ass'' I whisper as I stand up to follow her, but Germany grabs my wrist and looks up at me ''what are you doing..?'' he whispered in a harsh tone  
>'' I'm going after her'' I glared back at him. He sighs and lets my wrist free and I walk out, giving Russia a glare as I walk by him<p>

As I walk out of the conference room, I hear sobbing from the closet and stops up. Hearing its Belarus I softly knock on the door.  
>''Belarus..? are you okay?'' I said softly<br>''Get away from here, this doesn't concern you!'' she hissed back at me. I leaned against the door and sat down. ''You know.. he's just an asshole.. he doesn't deserve you'' I said and she gritted her teeth. ''He loves me.. And I have to convince him that china will only end up hurting him.. like everyone did'' she started sobbing and I sighed.  
>'' Well… if you want anyone to love you, you have a good candidate in me'' I got up and walked in to the conference room again and sat beside Germany. The only thing I did rest of the entire meeting was to glare over at Russia who apparently had a really good time with China.<p>

Some days later, I decided to send her flowers, black and white flowers that resembled my flag. I didn't hear anything from her after that, so I decided to send more flowers, only this time I would deliver them myself. As I rang the doorbell, my heart sped up a little.  
>The door opens and her blue eyes were staring at me ''what do you want..?'' she looked at me almost in disgust, but it didn't bother me. ''I came to give you these'' I pushed them into her hands, and saw behind her the first bouquet on the table and I smile and left, leaving her puzzled.<p>

Each Saturday from that day on, I kept going to her door and give her flowers, ending with her taking them and slamming the door in my face. I grew more and more in love with this twisted person.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Park

One day, there was this kind of gathering in a park with all the nations. I went with Germany and Italy, who were all lovey-dovey with each other. Feeling kind of lonely, I saw Austria and Hungary so I walked over to them and slapped the little boss on the ass. ''W-what are you doing?''  
>he turned around and almost slapping me. ''kesesese, good day to you too little ma…'' I couldn't say more before a frying pan hit my face. That damn Hungary.<p>

I was talking with them for a while, and when Russia arrived with china on his arm, I could see Belarus walking behind him looking really glum. I tried to smile and wave to her, but when our eyes meet, she hissed and looked away.  
>I frowned slightly and turned back to Hungary and Austria who had taken the liberty to start kissing each other.<p>

As time went by, I kept my eyes open for Belarus, hoping to go over and talk with her. She was nowhere to be seen. As I kept looking around the park, Germany walked over to me and challenged me to a play fight, which I obviously agreed to.  
>'' Sure you want to fight your big bruder, Ludwig?'' I smirked, which made him roll his eyes and Italy going fanatic in the background.<br>'' Ja, it's obvious that I'm going to win this thing.'' He replied back and ran towards me and tackeled me to the ground.

_Belarus' POV:_  
>I stood behind a big tree, carving big brothers name on it with my knife as I heard some shouting and yelling. As I peeked out from my tree; I saw the albino idiot and his younger brother fighting each other. I rolled my eyes.<br>That peasant kept sending me flowers in the colors of his flag. When would that idiot realize that I didn't want anything to do with him? Suddenly he stood up and took off his shirt, revealing his chest which was covered in battle scars.  
>I felt my cheeks getting warm and slapped it, telling me to snap out of it. But I couldn't keep my gaze off of him.<p>

As time passed, I sneaked to the front of the tree and sat down, watching them play. And as they stopped fighting, my heart sped up as big brother walked over to Prussia and challenged him. Knowing that big brother was the strongest, I got a little worried about that idiot.

_Prussia's POV:_

''What about a little play fight and see who's the strongest, little Prussia?'' Russia giggled and smiled childishly down at me. I felt my chest tighten in anger and I bit down on my lip when I thought of Belarus.  
>''Sure, but know that I'll be the one winning'' I looked up at him and ran a hand through my hair.<br>''We'll see about that'' he laughed sweetly and took of his coat.  
>I turned around towards a big tree and saw Belarus staring at us, and I smiled and waved at her, which made her snarl at me and raise her knife. I laughed to myself and faced Russia once more.<p>

''If I win, stay away from Belarus'' Russia giggled, and I looked at him ''I know you have an eye for her, but she's mine and you can't have her'' he smiled way too sweetly.  
>''She's not something you can own, she's your sister… and besides, you have China'' I growled back at him, staring at him angry.<br>''I told you, she's mine… nothing you can do about it little Prussia. And China doesn't have anything to do with this'' he said and tackled me.  
>I fought him the best I could, but before we could decide a winner, China yelled at Russia and told him to come eat. And Russia couldn't resist China, he giggled and went off saying ''until next time, little Prussia''<p>

I stood there panting and sweeping off sweat from my forehead, eyeing him. I turned around to look for Belarus, but she was gone. Slightly frowning , Italy came and told me to join him and Germany, which I did.


	3. Chapter 3 - The invitation

_Belarus's POV:_

Every Saturday, I kept receiving flowers from that peasant. I nearly had any more room left on my table. I caught myself staring at them, even smelling the flowers. I'm an idiot. Of course big brother is the only man for me. The doorbell rang and I walked to the door. There the delivery man stood, with yet another bouquet of flowers. I accepted them and closed the door.  
>''he needs to stop sending these…'' I put on my dress and walked outside, tracking down his house.<p>

I found the Germans' house and knocked on the door. The door opened, revealing his younger brother Germany. His eyes widened, and he started to tremble slightly in fear.  
>''G-Guten tag B-Belarus'' he laughs nervously ''W-what can I h-help you with?'' I heard Italy screaming in fear in the background and a door slamming shut. I rolled my eyes and looked at Germany.<br>''Can you give this to your idiot of a brother and tell him to stop sending me flowers, it's annoying..'' I said as I shoved the flowers into his hands and walked off.

As I walked by a window, I saw a door open, and automatically hid behind a tree. I peeked out from the tree to see that idiot Prussia walk in, only in sweatpants. I felt myself blush and kept staring at him walking around his room. At one point, he started doing sit-ups and push-ups and I couldn't move my gaze away from his scarred torso.  
>I stood there for hours watching him, observing his every move. But when the sun started to set I needed to go home. What has become of me? Why did I spend an entire day staring at that peasant?<p>

When I came home I sat down on my couch, holding a pillow against my chest and hid my face into it, only managing to think of that albino German. He was barely half the man big brother was, so why should I waste my time thinking of him?

_Prussia's POV:  
><em>I sat in my room doing my daily exercise when Germany called for me. I groaned and got up, walking out into the living room where he stood with a bouquet of flowers. The flowers I sent to Belarus. I froze when I saw them and looked up at him.  
>''Is everything alright?'' I asked while eyeing him and the flowers. He glared at me and shoved the flowers into my arms.<br>''What the hell are you thinking of, sending Russia's sister flowers?!'' he snapped.  
>I shrugged my shoulders and smiled ''I like her… that's why. I want her to become mine'' I grinned at him as he stared at me.<br>''Do you know what Russia will do to you when he finds out?!'' he stared at me and gritted his teeth.  
>''If he finds out… besides, he's dating China. And he'll only end up hurting her… and I don't want him to do that. I care for her…'' I twiddled my fingers and looked down at the floor. Germany sighed and turned around.<br>''Don't say I didn't warn you'' he turned around and walked into the kitchen where Italy was making dinner.

As weeks passed, I kept sending her flowers each Saturday. I even added cards saying sweet things.  
>One Saturday when I'd gathered up courage to ask her out, I found myself standing outside of her door and knocked three times.<br>The door opened and her face turned into a bored frown as she saw my face, but I could swear I could see a faint blush.  
>''I said stop sending me flowers… I don't need them'' she said and glared at me.<br>''Why? Don't you like flowers?'' I said and looked into her eyes, which she tried to avoid.  
>''I hate flowers, especially flowers from you…'' she glared and crossed her arms over her chest.<br>I groaned and ran a hand through my hair ''I can send you something else if you like…?'' I tried with a smile.  
>she rolled her eyes and sighed ''why are you even sending me flowers anyway? I don't want anything to do with you'' she said and started to close the door, but I managed to hold it and pull it open.<br>''Will you go out with me?'' I plumped out and looked into her eyes.  
>Her eyes widened and her blush became more visible. ''What..?''<br>''Will you go out with me… on a date? Dinner, flowers and romance? '' I smiled bravely up at her. She eyed me and stood silent before looking down.  
>''okay… I will. But after the date is over, will you leave me alone..?'' my heart sank a bit but I grinned wider. ''I promise… but only if the date turns out bad I'll leave you alone. But if it turns out you're having a good time, I won't stop asking you out''.<br>''Fine'' she growled ad handed me a little paper note with her number on it ''call me when the time is set'' she said and slammed the door in my face. I stood there for a few minutes in awe and made a little victory dance before I walked home.


	4. The date!

_Hello again!  
>Im really sorry that i haven't posted any chapters for a while now. i sat myself a goal to post a chapter every week. but it's been really hard to write this chapter because it's not really an important part of the fanfic, but the fanfic needed a part where they dated and etc.. And now the ''main attraction'' of the fanfic can start!<br>Thank you so much for reading!  
>~Pladaski~<em>

* * *

><p><em>Belarus's POV:<br>_Fuck… what the hell was I supposed to do now? I said yes, why the hell did I say yes?! I groaned and hid my face into a pillow. I stayed like that for a while before I decided to call Ukrain for advice.  
>''Hello Belarus! How is my dear little sister?'' she sing sang.<br>''Hi Ukrain.. I need help…'' I said grumpily and butterflies appeared in my stomach.  
>''What is it? Are you in trouble?'' she said worriedly.<br>''I… I have a date… and I need help'' I hid my face into the pillow once more.  
>''Oh Belarus, that's wonderful news! Who is it?!'' I could feel her beam of happiness through the phone and I groaned.<br>''Prussia… Mr. Germany's older brother… the albino one''  
>''Oooh, he's so handsome. Oh I'm so glad you found someone to love Belarus! We need to go shopping for clothes you can wear on the date.'' She laughed happily and I frowned.<br>''Can't I use the dress I got from big brother..?''  
>''NO! you can't wear that on a date silly… you need a prettier and more formal dress, or skirt… ooh this is going to be so much fun!''<br>''Da… I can't wait…'' I said sarcastically.

A few days later, I stood in the living room wearing a black secretary skirt with a marine blue blouse with a bow on my chest. ''I feel like a school girl'' I frowned and looked down at myself.  
>''nooo, you look so pretty Belarus'' Ukraine beamed and smiles happily and pulled me into an embrace, almost choking me with her big breasts.<br>It knocked on the door and she flipped out, pushing me to the door ''open it, open it, open it! Ooh I wonder what he is wearing!'' she almost fangirled.  
>I rolled my eyes and opened the door and saw Prussia wearing a dark blue shirt matching mine and black pants. When he saw me his eyes lit up and he smiles like a little child and handed me a big bouquet of red roses. I raised a brow and looked at him ''red roses? I thought you preferred the white and black flowers'' I said sarcastically and crossed my arms over my chest.<br>''Ja, red flowers symbolizes love'' he smiles carefully and I felt my heart skip a beat.  
>''Sure… let's get this over with'' I said and gave the flowers to Ukraine and went off with Prussia.<p>

We walked beside each other in silence. He led me to this German restaurant which looked rather cozy and walked almost to the back of it. He pulled out my chair like a gentleman, sat down and smiled at me.  
>''I'm so happy you agreed to come with me today'' he smiled brightly and looked me in the eyes. The eye contact made me feel kind of hot and shy, so I shunned away from his gaze, feeling my cheeks turn hot.<br>''Yeah...whatever'' I looked down in my lap and picked on my skirt.  
>''So, today I want you to taste a German dish which is really good'' he grinned and his red eyes glowing with excitement.<p>

_Prussia's POV:_

I couldn't wait to show her the German cuisine. I ordered two German beers from the waitress and looks at Belarus. My heart sped up and I felt my cheeks warming and I smiled gently. She looked around the restaurant having a faint blush on her cheeks.  
>''How do you feel?'' I asked and looked at her and she looked back into my eyes.<br>''Im bored… wanting this to get over with'' she said bluntly.

I grinned and looked at her. ''I promise you, that you'll have a good time'' at this she raised her brow and looked at me, not believing me.  
>The food arrived, two big plates full of food and my stomach growled. She let out a cute little laugh and covered her mouth the second she let it slip. My heart skipped a beat knowing I reached a little in to her.<br>As her plate was placed before her, her eyes widened when she saw the portion.  
>''Am I supposed to eat all that food..?'' she stared at the food in awe and looked up at me. I smiled widely and nodded. ''Ja… dig in!'' I laughed and started eating. As the taste spread on my tongue I closed my eyes and let out a big sigh, really loving this taste.<p>

She watched me with a raised brow and took a bite from the food and her eyes widened with surprise, hopefully from the good taste. I looked at her, waiting for a response. She looked up at me with wide eyes. ''what is this..? this tastes really good!'' she laughed and looked down at the food. my chest tightened a bit from her laugh and I smiled softly. ''It's called Wurst. It's really common in Germany… my favourite dish'' I grinned and kept eating, peeking up at her every now and then. My heart speeding up every time I looked at her.  
>At one point, she looked back into my eyes, blushed and looked down and letting her hair cover her face. I laughed slightly and took a sip from my beer.<p>

_Belarus's POV:  
><em>Shit… I'm actually having a really good time. The food was really good and he was really sweet. There's no way that I actually could like this guy. All he did was talk about his homeland, about his brother Germany and the other weird nation called Italy. But the way he talked about them sounded so warm, and I wanted to feel the same thing about someone. Big brother never talked about me like that. I wish he would…  
>''Hey, Belarus…?'' he suddenly took my hand and looked at me concerned. Suddenly it felt like butterflies flying in my stomach and I blushed. ''What is it..?!'' I tried to glare back at him.<br>''Is something wrong...? you look sad'' he slightly frowned and squeezed my hand. I nodded and bit my lip. How could he see that I was thinking of big brother…? Well, it doesn't matter.  
>''It's nothing… don't think about it'' I said and took a sip of my water. He looked at me, not convinced but let it slip.<p>

Later, when we've finished eating, he followed me home.  
>''I had a really good time'' he smile brightly and looked into my eyes. I simply nodded an unlocked my door. I stepped in, leaving him outside. Then I did something I would never regret doing. I popped my head out again and replied to him; ''I did too… talk to you later''. I then slammed the door in his face.<p>

_Prussia's POV:  
><em>She left me star struck as she slammed the door in my face. I ran home, screaming my lungs out in pure joy. I reached in to her… and she let me in! I did several victory dances leaving me crashing into trees. The pain didn't matter because I finally reached in to the girl of my dreams!

After that day, we went on several dates. On each date, she opened more and more up to me. We shared our first kiss and after some months we decided to move in together. Our very own apartment!

Not did I know that this was not only the start of a great time, but the start of a nightmare that would haunt me and Belarus for the rest of our lives.


	5. question

Hello people!

Again, thank you so much for reading, it makes me really happy!  
>And I wondered if those of you who is reading this, what your opinion would be on something. Basically, this rp is also VERY sexual… but I'm not sure if I should add the sexual parts. What is your thought on the subject?<br>Thank you very much if you answer ^^  
>~Pladaski~<p> 


	6. Chapter 5 - Living together

_**Hello**_** readers!******

first off i have to say THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the positive feedback, it made me so happe i started crying. so i hope this next chapter pleases you, i worked my ass off to finish this, since i found it really awkward to write some hanky-panky parts (cuz i was so nervous of what you people would think).  
>But anycow... i hope you'll enjoy this chapter!<p>

Love;  
>~Pladaski~<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prussia's POV:<strong>_

After a few months, we decided to start living together, which was a good idea. She had a tendency to wake up in the mornings and threaten me with a knife wondering why I was in her home.  
>And after a few seconds she remembers that we're now living together.<br>Some months later we moved in together, I started getting strange phone calls from unknown numbers.  
>But one day I got a phone call from Russia.<br>''Privyet little Prussia'' he giggled and I could feel him smiling on the other end.  
>''Guten tag, Russia… what do you want?!'' I snarled at him, only making him laugh way too sweetly<br>''is my dear Belarus there? I need to talk to her''  
>''Nein, I'm at work, but whatever you can say to her you can tell me.'' I growl, having a bad feeling in my stomach.<br>''You can tell her it is time for her to come home. She has played happy family long enough, and needs to come home to me'' he giggled.  
>''WHAT?''<br>''She needs to come home… let her go or make me come and get her back'' he said, the sweetness of his voice dripping.  
>''You have no power to decide over her!'' I growled and hanged up on him, having a big ball of worry in my stomach. What would Belarus say?<p>

The same day I came home from work and unlocked the door, sighing. I really should tell her about the. I looked around and the apartment was empty.  
>''Natalya..? Are you home?''<br>I took off my jacket and my shoes, walked in and checked the kitchen and living room. ''Natalya?'' I worked my way into the bedroom where I got a really awesome surprise.

''Hello Gilbert… had a good day at work..?'' she said sensually as she laid on the bed, in only black laced underwear and a whip. I smirked from the sight and walked in.  
>''Well… what have we here..?'' I walked closer in on the bed and she sat up smiling at me, holding the whip tightly.<br>''You've been a bad boy Gilbert... and bad boys needs to get punished!'' she smacked the whip on her hand and looked into my eyes. I turned immediately hard and walked towards her.  
>''And what have I done, to deserve punishment..?''<br>She smirked and looked at me ''you always come home so late… leaving me here all alone…''  
>I sat down in the bed in front of her and sighed ''I guess there's no helping it then…''. She nodded and pushed me down on the bed and cuffed my hands with pieces of cloth.<p>

**Belarus's POV:**

I smirked and pinned him down against the mattress and started kissing him. ''you and I need more time together you know… and that's impossible when you always come home late'' I unbuckled his jeans and pulled them off and tossed it on the floor.  
>I looked at his boxers which were covered in small yellow birds.<br>I looked up at him with a raised brow.  
>''what?! You know I like small birds…'' he exclaimed.<br>I shook my head and raised the whip, still keeping our eyes locked. His eyes started to glow faint red.

I whipped his inner thigh once and he groaned out, leaning his head onto the mattress and smiles.  
>I whipped several times, watching his bird boxers slowly pitching a tent. Deciding his chest needed a whipping too, I found my knife and cut open his shirt. He looked at me and frowned '' I liked that shirt…'' I sighed and whipped his chest.<br>''Who told you that you could speak?'' He grinned at my words and nodded. I straddled his hips and looked down at him. He slightly wriggled his hips, grinding into me. I bit my tongue to hold back a moan.

''I… I want to touch you'' he growled and tugged on his bindings. I smirked down at him and moved slightly on top of his tent. ''well… isn't that a shame'' I giggled as he bit his lip and groaned deeply. He looked at me, up and down. Biting down on his lower lip and tugged harder on the cloth pieces. Suddenly a ripping sound appeared and his hands get loose. I froze and looked down at him as he smirked up at me. ''time for the roles to change'' he swiftly turned us around and pinned me down against the mattress.

I pouted and looked up at him. ''but it was my time to be dominant Gil…'' he smirked and kissed my pout. ''well, you're not as strong as me fräulein'' he winked and leaned down and kissed me deeply.  
>I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened our kiss.<br>He got slightly off me and slowly slid off my pantie and unhooked my bra. I shivered and looked up at him as he sucked in the sight of me.  
>''don't stare so much…'' I felt my cheeks get warmer and he smirked ''you belong to me and I'm allowed to stare as much as I want to'' he kissed me again and cupped me. At the same time I felt his fingers brush over my entrance, which made me buck my hips and mewled softly.<p>

He grinned and bit down on my lower lip and slid one finger inside me. I moaned his name and dug my nails into the skin on his back. He slipped another in, thrusting in and out. ''I can't take it anymore… just take me now''  
>I growled and bit down on his neck. He nodded and groaned as he pulled down his bird boxers. He tossed it on the floor and placed himself over me. Our eyes met, his glowing brightly ruby red. I gripped onto his shoulders as he pushed inside me, moaning his name.<br>He connected our lips and started to move his hips. I bit on his lower lip and wrapped my legs around his hips, deepening his thrusts. He groaned and started to thrust faster.

He kept slamming into me, holding onto my hips. I felt the hot sensation in my stomach and held onto him as I started to tighten around him.  
>''I-I'm getting close Natalya…'' he panted and kept his speed. ''M-me too'' I breathed heavier and clenched onto the bed sheets and moaned louder, feeling my stomach tighten up.<br>After a few thrusts I moaned out his name loudly and felt the burning sensation through my body as I came. Not long after, he growled my name and came.

He stayed on top of me for a while and panted before pulling out and collapsed beside me. He pulled me into his arms and snuggled up against me.

**Prussia's POV:**

I held her tightly against me and snuggled into her hair. ''ich liebe dich Natalya...'' I whispered into her ear and I could feel her smile. ''I love you too Gil'' she lifted her head and kissed me softly.  
>I closed my eyes and sighed. ''Gilbert…?'' she stroked my cheek. ''ja, meine liebe?'' I asked her tiredly back. ''would you like to start a family with me one day?'' she almost whispered. I felt my heart jump and spread a glowing feeling in my stomach.<br>''yes of course… '' I grinned upping her face and kissed her. She smiled brightly at me and squealed in excitement. The thought of a family reminded me of the phone call I had earlier with Russia.

''Natalya..?'' I asked her, my stomach filling with worry again.  
>She tilted her head up and looked at me. ''Yes, gil?'' I bit my lip and hesitated slightly. She tilted her head and looked a bit worried at me. ''I got a phone call today…. From Russia…'' I looked into her eyes and froze as I saw her eyes change into what she used to look like before she fell in love with me.<p>

**Belarus's POV:**

I froze and my heart jumped into my chest. Big brother called. Big brother…  
>I shook my head and almost slapped myself. I can't think like this, he's a bad man. ''what did he want?'' I said coldly and sat up. Gilbert looked away and bit his lip.<br>''He talked about you… he said it was time for you to come home…'' he looked into my eyes and frowned slightly. ''what does he mean by that?'' I looked down on the mattress, heart pounding in my chest. ''I don't know…''

As I said those words, the lights blacked out and the room suddenly fell ice cold, as we were sitting in the snow in the land of Russia.


	7. Ivan's approach

**hello people! \(owo)**

**i know i haven't published anything in a really long time, but im middle in my exam period at school so will be really busy studying... but i will post some chapters, but they will be short... i'm sorry ;^;  
>hope everyone had a good easter n.n<strong>

love;  
>~pladaski~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Belarus's POV:<br>**the room went black and neither of us could see anything. I started shivering, scared of what was going to happen. Then out of the dark, his voice came.  
>''Dear little sister, it's time to come home… I need you with me. I'm sorry I didn't realize this before.'' I could feel him smile only from his words. I felt Prussia's voice yelling my name in the background.<br>''Big br… I mean Russia… I'm in love with Prussia, I'm not going to leave him….'' As I spoke these words I heard a faint growl that sent shivers up my spine.

I felt Ivan's presence but I couldn't see him. But then I heard his voice right behind my ear.  
>'' You are mine. You belong to me… you don't belong to that German scum. Join me by my side, be mine.''<br>Oh how long I had longed for these words, only now it was too late to hear them.  
>'' I'm not yours anymore… you're too late.'' By the time the words had slipped out from my lips, his hands gripped around my neck. I tried to scream but he gripped too hard on my neck.<br>'' you are mine, no matter what happens. No matter who might steal your heart. You are still mine'' he said whispering into my ear. Now, return to me and I promise I won't kill this little crush of yours…'' the grip around my neck loosened and he disappeared. The cold blackness around us disappeared with him and finally I could see Prussia again.

**Prussia's POV:  
><strong>I screamed and screamed to her, calling her name. she just sat there, not responding to me. I even shook her shoulders trying to reach to her. Sometimes she mumbled something and suddenly her face turned blue. I freaked out thinking she was choking on something. After a few minutes trying to help her, she gasped, blinked a few times and looked into my eyes. Her eyes were full of tears and her face formed a big and scared frown.

My stomach dropped and I felt ice go down my spine as she spoke.  
>''I…. I must go back to him''<p> 


End file.
